Heroes In A Half Shell
by Tythewriter
Summary: Everyone's favorite turtles are back and better than ever dude! This story is another retelling of everyone's favorite Ninja Turtles with a certain uniqueness that all TMNT fans will love. Join Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo as they take on some classic villains and get into the wildest adventures. Cowabunga!


**Heroes In A Half Shell**

**Book 1: Kage Kara **

**Prologue: Hajimari**

_Author's Note: __Minasan, kon'nichiwa and welcome to Heroes In A Half Shell (Turtle Power!). Sorry I couldn't help it haha. __Anyways, this is a bit of a tribute. Originally __this was supposed to come out just because I love the turtles and well, it really didn't have a set time to release so it's been sitting my document manager just about forever. But due to my uncle passing and me remembering I cannot put this in a lock box because I'm afraid to touch it, things have changed. Now why does that matter? Eh, it's a tribute to him of sorts. He loved martial arts and I figured I should have at least some sort of tribute that'll last forever, and not to to brag but he was so into martial arts, through years of dedication he became a Grandmaster in Tang So Doo. While I can't drop somebody at will (and look cool afterwards) , I can write about four of my favorite turtles and their antics. Now as for me, well I've loved the turtles forever. I remember watching that 4Kids TMNT show and singing every lyric to the theme song, watching the original wacky TMNT and the 2012 TMNT. I remember the movies like the rough 90's movie, the **very **rough Turtles In Time and the CGI oriented 2007 movie. For years, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have always been one of my absolute favorites. Which is why this exists. Now you can expect a lot from this, drama, comedy, wholesomeness, action, and maybe even a lil' bit of love. Expect grand storylines like, B- sucka you thought I was gonna tell you my plans. Just **DO NOT **expect more chapters of this to release any time soon. I still have a ton of projects lined up that might take me December to finish. This is purely an exclusive. (Also those who are super into fighting scenes, have mercy on me, I'm still working on perfecting that.)_

_Cowabunga!_

* * *

_"My sons, __Y__ou four are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage; shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world. There is so much evil in this world my sons. I hope I teach you all how to deal with such evil. I know it would've helped me so long ago. But I must also let you go and protect them. They need it. They need you, all of you. But remember their world can never be ours. I believe if such a thing ever was to happen, it would only lead to catastrophe."_

* * *

**16 Years Ago**

**Osaka, Japan**

_"Hajime!" commanded the Ancient One. _

_Hamato Yoshi and Hamato Saki circled around each, both in an defensive like stance. Yoshi took a step closer and Saki took a step back and the two went back and forth until Saki threw a swift punch. Yoshi sidestepped it and countered with a stiff punch to the gut. Saki quickly shook it off and he responded with repeated flurries of knees and kicks to Yoshi._

_"Is something troubling you brother?-hng-your kicks-ha-are stronger than usual!" Yoshi took a deep kick to the gut and he felt the wind burst out of him. Yoshi stumbled back as Saki went in for a roundhouse kick that Yoshi barely dodged. _

_"Just feeling under the weather brother, nothing more." Saki blocked two stiff, but quick punches thrown by Yoshi. "Perhaps you seek an excuse as to why you can not defend to me as of late brother. Distracted by Tang-Shen and Miwa? The possibility of running the Hamato Clan soon?"_

_"Or perhaps it is my annoyance in the realization that your attempts to distract me..." Yoshi dodged one last lethal kick and swept Saki's legs. "Are rather pesky and useless."_

_"__Yameru! Come forth, my sons." said the Ancient One. _

_Yoshi and Saki halted their sparring and came towards their father who stood before them. "What do you need father?"_

_"My sons, I have chosen who will lead the next generation of the Hamato Clan." The Ancient One took a katana from a shelf and he held it over his two sons who were kneeling. He then put the katana in Yoshi's hands and bowed. "Master Hamato Yoshi."_

_Saki was instantly overtaken with anger and jealously...It consumed him almost entirely. Saki growled and stood up to his father. "What is this? A joke! Father, it must be! I am the rightful master, not him! You see how hard I work every day for this clan! The sacrifices I MAKE-" _

_"__Shizuka! There is a reason for everything I do Saki. Let your brother have his moment. I'm sure Tang Shen and Miwa will be delighted to hear the news." _

_Saki scowled at Yoshi as he bowed the new Master. Yoshi just brushed it off and smiled at the Ancient One. _

_"The ceremony will begin tomorrow morning Yoshi. Get plenty of rest beforehand." said the Ancient One. _

_"Of course, father. Thank you for bestowing me this honor." said Yoshi humbly. He then quickly ran off to tell his family. _

_Saki glared at his master with great anger and frustration. Ancient One noticed this and he chuckled. "Have you something to say Saki?" _

_"N-no master." Saki struggled to contain his anger. _

_"Then come in, I have something to show you." Ancient One and Saki entered a room full of items from his ninja days. Ancient One opened a book and he pulled out a small paper with a picture. It was a man and a child. An infant. Another but that same man stood in front of hundreds of ninjas. _

_"W-what is this father?" asked Saki. _

_The Ancient One pulled out one last banner that had a red foot surrounded by a black circle with red outlining it. "Before you became part of the Hamato Clan, you were the heir to the **Foot Clan.**"_

* * *

_Tang Shen fed Miwa soup while the toddler played with the Mickey Mouse plushie she had for some reason named "Splinter". Shen chuckled as Miwa squirmed around, trying to avoid the hot soup. "Come on, __Chīsame no yatsu you must eat the soup so you can be big and strong like your dad!" _

_Miwa giggled and opened her mouth for Shen to insert the spoon in her mouth. The sound of keys jingling caused Shen's attention to go towards the door and Yoshi opened it with the katana in hand. Miwa laughed and giggled as she climbed out of the chair and ran to him in excitement. Yoshi quickly put the sword aside and picked up Miwa as she ran to him. _

_"Ah, my little sunshine! How have you been? Where you good for your mother?" Yoshi kissed her cheek multiple times as he swung her around playfully. _

_Shen walked up beside him and smiled. "She's been an little angel. How'd the fight go?"_

_"I begin leading the Hamato Clan tomorrow." Shen hugged Yoshi but beneath she felt some form of worry. What about Saki?_

* * *

_Saki watched the water flow in the river. He liked to come here to meditate or when he wasn't feeling well. Now was one of those times. How could his sensei-not even own FATHER hide that from him so long? Fear of overthrowing him? Of course. He gave the clan to Yoshi. The weaker one. More compassionate. There's no time for compassion when you run a clan! _

_Saki felt the presence of someone approaching him, yet he didn't do as much as flinch, since it wasn't danger. They'd move much faster and be far more delicate._

_"__Rirakkusu, wakai gakusei it's just me, Tatsu." Tastu mentored Saki and Yoshi for a good part of their teen years since their father was dealing with clan business. _

_"__Sensei ni makasete, I am in no mood to *talk*."_

_Tatsu stood beside his old student and watched the river flow too, a breeze of air make his white cloak blow. He looked at Saki, who kept his eyes forward but the hatred and anger was visible. "Come, my student...there's still much to learn."_

_Saki looked at Tatsu and just scoffed. "I'm done with your lessons, Tatsu. I'm not a kid anymore."_

_Tatsu banged his cane on the ground to get Saki's attention. "__Shizukana shōnen!" Saki turned to face Tatsu quickly who was chuckling. "Not a kid anymore, hmm? You still respond to my commands like one."_

_Saki took a deep breath and shook his head. "What do you want from me...I'm no master, I'm nothing-except Yoshi's SHADOW!" Saki punched a tree next to him, and it split completely in half and tumbled over, leaves falling around him. Seething with tears in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away and turned around to face his old teacher who didn't seem impressed. "I BELIEVED I WAS A DISGRACE TO THE HAMATO CLAN! Only to discover...I come from the Foot."_

_Tatsu nodded and walked closer to Saki. "I know, because I once was a member of the Foot Clan."_

_Saki shook his head and scoffed again. "You think me a fool?"_

_"Not at all." Tatsu rolled up his sleeve and there was a brand on his shoulder. Red foot surrounded by a black circle with red outlining it. The Foot. "Back when I was a boy...your father, found me in a street during a ferocious storm. He rescued me and raised me to be a member of the Foot Clan. His enemies knew him as...The Shredder. He was given that name by the victims who suffered under his weapons, the tekko-kagi. The Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan were sworn enemies. So, your father decided he was gonna try and end it. Kill their leader. For hours, we waited. The Ancient One...he came to the dojo. With the Kuro Kabato in hand, he dropped it and left. Later on here returned with more ninjas and they dismantled anyone who stood against them..that is also where he found a baby in my arms. He felt so much rem-__"_

_Saki's eyes filled with tiny tears..he was shaking as he looked at Tatsu. "He-he killed MY FATHER! AND HE TOOK ME IN AS IF WAS ALL JUST GOOD!"_

_"Saki he didn't know-"_

_"Is that going to bring back my father?"_

_"Saki..."_

_"ANSWER ME!"_

_"No, no it wouldn't."_

_Saki pointed an accusing finger towards Tatsu. "Then why? WHY should I forgive him?"_

_Tatsu stayed silent as he looked at the ground. _

_"Exactly...tell me something teacher...does the dojo still stand?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Tell me now, Tatsu."_

_He nodded and looked at Saki in a worried manner. _

_"Bring me to it..now."_

* * *

_The Ancient One meditated in his personal quarters, letting the smell of candles and incense fill the room. He took a deep breath, and tried to relax. Suddenly he had terrible visions. It couldn't be...impossible. He saw a man standing over dozens of other ninjas...a sacred building burning...two brothers, battling to the death. And both, descending into darkness. All the candle's flames had gone out and it startled the old man. _

_He sighed and a single tear fell from his eye. The Ancient One then stood up and opened up a closet, then pressed a button that opened up a secret compartment that had his collection of memorabilia from his younger days. There was one that he scowled at and displeased him greatly. The Kuro Kabuto...his greatest loss, the one thing he regrets the most was taking the Shredder's life...a father's life. He turned away from the ghastly helmet and returned back to his quarters. _

_He couldn't dare bring himself to tell Saki he was the one who killed his father in cold blood...if Saki ever found out...there'd be hell to pay, for everyone._

* * *

_Tatsu brought Saki to an old and broken down dojo, that was formally housed by none other than the Foot Clan. There were ripped and tattered banners with the Clan's emblem on it and rusted weapons from long ago. Saki looked around, in anger and in awe. Tatsu looked back at him with a worried expression on his face. _

_"There is nothing for you here Saki."_

_"The Foot Clan lives in my blood!"_

_Tatsu snapped back around. "The Hamato Clan is your family!"_

_"It is NOT Hamato Saki, I am truly Oruku Saki. I am the Hamato Clan's hostage...their prisoner of war. And if you had the littlest bit of respect for my father, you'd go along with this, because you know IT'S WHAT I NEED!" Saki's angered voice echoed for miles._

_ Tatsu looked at him with a cold,dead stare before turning around and walking back towards the dojo. Once they walked in, they went down a flight of stairs that led them to an armory. _

_Tatsu then entered a room and opened a shelf. When he came back out, he had the tekko-kagi in his hands. He handed them to Saki and looked at him. _

_Saki's eyes welled up with tears for the second time as he put them on his hands. "Th-these were his?" As he asked the question his breathing became a little shaky. _

_"Yes...he fought his first war in them and died with them."_

_"I will avenge my father and burn the Hamato Clan to the ground..."_

_Tatsu put a hand on Saki's shoulder as he shook his head. "You don't want to do this Saki."_

_Saki quickly slapped his hand away and looked back at his old teacher. "IT'S ABOUT WHAT'S FAIR! WHAT'S JUST AND RIGHT!...I don't want to kill you Tatsu but do not take me for a punk of any kind because I surely will." _

_Tatsu stepped aside and let Saki go, let him destroy his past, present, and future._

* * *

_The Ancient One meditated once again in his personal quarters, when his door had abruptly slide open. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Saki standing there, wielding the tekko-kagi in his hands. His eyes widened, realizing that now, Saki knew what he did. _

_"Were you ever going to tell me?" _

_"Saki...I had to-" _

_"WHERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME?" _

_"When the time was right." He said silently. _

_"And when was that going to be? When you're on your deathbed?" asked Saki cynically. _

_"I'm sorry Saki...I didn't know he was your father." _

_"What would you have done if you did then? Spare him? Threaten to kill me if he didn't surrender?"_

_"I WOULD'VE DONE THINGS DIFFERENTLY SAKI!"_

_"You let me grow up believing a lie.."_

_"I'm sorry, I really am." _

_Saki stepped closer to him and closed the door before tightening the straps on the tekko-kagi. "No...you're not sorry yet. You will be though."_

_The Ancient One walked over to his katana and unsheathed it. "I don't want to do this." _

_Saki got himself into a fighting stance and gestured towards his foster father to come at him. "I have to." _

_He then lunged forward at the Ancient One and swiped at him but it was dodged easily before Saki followed up with a flurry and punches and kicks that were all evaded. _

_"JUST FIGHT ME!" _

_Saki went in to stab him and it was blocked easily by the katana before being driven backwards. _

_"Strike me down, and it'll be the worst mistake you ever made Saki. This will start an endless war that'll only end with your demise."_

_"YOU SPEAK MORE LIES!" _

_The Ancient One laid down his sword and stood openly, ready for Saki to attack him. _

_Saki ran at him, with his the blades facing opposite of him and they struck the Ancient One and dug into his body. _

_There were no words spoken...only quiet grunt followed by a quick gasp. _

_He slumped over into Saki's arms, who had a single tear running down his face. Saki then laid the master down on the ground and closed his eyes. _

_The door suddenly opened and he saw Yoshi, standing in the door with a sword in hand. He looked at the Ancient One then back at Saki. He dropped the sword and ran over to his father. _

_"SAKI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_

_He looked at Saki as he held his father in his arms... Yoshi's eyes welled up with tears and his brother only returned the expression with a cold and dead stare. He walked away from them and looked out the hundreds of members of the Hamato Clan. He looked at the blood on the Tekko-kagi and grimaced._

_"Brothers!" he yelled out to the crowd. "Our dear master has fallen...at my hand. The Hamato Clan has been built on lies! On murder! I HAVE BROUGHT JUSTICE AND HONOR!" The crowd of ninjas erupted in an outrage._

_Saki took a deep breath and started over his speech. "My father died at the Ancient One's hand and he decided to raise me, letting me believe I was apart of the family for so long. HE DIDN'T DARE TELL ME! What I did was to avenge my father! I am Oruku Saki, of the Foot Clan that will rise once again. To become greater than it ever was. Without mercy. Without compassion. Without limitations. Join me and we will crush our enemies underneath the cold and hard boot of the Foot!" _

_Saki raised his fist and let out a primal roar and what seemed like hundreds others roared with him. He then slowly walked down all the stairs, letting it sink in slowly. As he reached the bottom and was leaving the dojo, he saw his followers behind him and all the way at the entrance,was Yoshi, staring a hole through Saki._

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

_**Hamato Clan Dojo**_

_Yoshi sat in his father's former quarters, and just stared at his katana on the ground. Saki murdered his own father...not even...THEIR own father. It was almost as if he took pleasure in it. The lack of caring and empathy in his eyes. How could he? Why would he? _

_Suddenly Yoshi had snapped out of his sad trance and remembered they need candles for the service. He walked over to the closet and opened it. He felt along the wall for a light switch and felt a bump in the wall. He pressed it and out of nowhere, a secret compartment opened. There seemed to be a shelf full of old memories from his father's younger years. He then looked to a certain object that sent a cold shiver down his spine. The Kuro Kabato...the empty, hollow helmet stared at him, yet it had no owner. Yoshi remembered his father telling the stories of his greatest enemy, the Shredder. How he wielded the sharp and dangerous, Tekko-Kagi and his brutality was unmatched to any other clan leader. He couldn't believe such a monster had a son, let alone that son would be Saki, his best friend and brother. _

_But that was not the Saki who murdered his father in cold blood. He was brutal and unforgiving. He had no remorse nor did he seem to emit any emotion. Was this the true heir to the Foot Clan? The next in lineage to become the Shredder? Most importantly, would Yoshi have to strike him down in brutality and dismantle the Foot as his father did before him?_

* * *

_**The Hamato Residence**_

_Tang Shen held her sleeping daughter, Miwa in a rocking chair and enjoyed the sunset on the porch. Yoshi had practically secluded himself from almost everyone, bringing up the excuse he had to prepare for his father's service which was in fact tonight. Every master of the Hamato Clan had traditionally been buried at sea, to signify they started within the earth and will end within it. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. _

_Suddenly, there was sudden thinness to the air and the atmosphere. Shen got up slowly, careful not to wake up Miwa and then rushed into the house. She went over to the phone, dialed in the phone number for the dojo and raised the phone to her ear. As the phone quietly rung, she looked around to see if anyone was in the house but there was a sudden crackle before unexplained silence. She looked down and saw the line was cut before quickly turning to her right and seeing Saki standing next to her. She looked down at the Tekko-Kagi and quietly whimpered. _

_"Calm yourself Shen, I'm not here to kill you or Miwa. I could never."_

_"Yet you could kill the man who raised you?" she spat back. _

_Saki closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm here to deliver a message for Yoshi."_

_"Say what you want, it won't phase me or Yoshi." _

_"I'm not a bad person!" Saki yelled. "I-I did what was right-what I HAD to do!" _

_"You didn't have to kill him Saki!" _

_"QUIET NOW!" Saki flipped the table in anger and it scared Shen and woke up Miwa, who began to cry. _

_"Say what you must and go, Saki!"_

_"Tell Yoshi, he has two choices, the Hamato and Foot Clan will join together, making us the most elite ninjas in the world or the Hamato Clan burns."_

_Shen let out a quiet gasp before covering her mouth. "You wouldn't."  
_

_"If I have to, I will." _

_"What have you become, Saki?"_

_He walked closer to her, as she walked back slowly. "We have to let the past die, Shen. I'll kill it if I have to. I can't let this be another endless war between the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan. I have to make the killshot, or nobody will. And so many die and suffer. "_

_Shen backed into the kitchen and realized there was nowhere else to go. Saki walked close to her and put a hand up to calm her. "You're a monster." She got Miwa down and put the toddler behind her._

_Saki looked at Miwa, who once loved her uncle, was now scared by his presence. His face sunk and he walked away without looking back. Before entering the door he stopped and sighed again. "I'm not a monster, but you can't expect us to be decent men in an indecent time."_

* * *

_All of the Hamato Clan looked down at the Ancient One's coffin, as the boat that carried him began to go down the river. Tang Shen squeezed Yoshi's hand lightly as he watched his father flow down the river. He quickly brushed away a tear and grabbed a bow and arrow. He lit the sharp end of the arrow on fire and released it once the boat gained distance and it struck inside the boat, setting off a single firework. It exploded into the air, sparking vibrant colors. Tang Shen also fired an arrow, also hitting the mark and setting off a firework. Hundreds of other ninjas followed, setting off dozens of fireworks as the boat traveled farther down the river._

_Without warning, arrows came from the forest and landed in the boat, creating large holes. Yoshi focused on one arrow in particular that was on fire. It struck the coffin and set it ablaze, causing a wave of shock throughout the crowd. Yoshi's hand curled into a fist and he walked away._

* * *

_Saki stood over the hundreds of Foot Ninjas, dressed in all black with the infamous emblem just above their heart. He didn't need to speak a word to them. They knew what the plan was. To finish the war once and for all. End it between the Hamato Clan and Foot Clan forever. Saki stepped a foot closer before thrusting his arm into the air, clenching his fist tightly. The Foot Clan took out their swords and pointed it towards Saki. _

_"No surrender!"_

_"NO SURRENDER!"_

* * *

_Yoshi stood outside in the cold while staring at the moon. He thought of his father...thought of Saki...of Shen and Miwa...the clan. Could it really all be gone so quickly? _

_"Father...guide me...help me.. Please, I can't do this without you. Saki...he's going to destroy everything our family built...I don't have the courage to stop him, Father.. He's still my brother. I don't know what to do."_

_"Do what your heart tells you to do Yoshi." Yoshi turned around and Tang Shen came up beside up and put her hand in his. _

_"What if I don't know now?"_

_"When the moment comes, you'll know."_

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

_**Dawn **_

_Saki and the Foot Clan stood in the forest, scouting the Hamato Clan's dojo. They watched from a distance before Saki began to walk forward. Torches were lit and they set fire to the trees, creating large amounts of smoke. Banners and flags with the Foot Clan's emblem on it were carried. The Foot Clan's most elite ninjas stood at the front with Saki while archers stayed at the back and marched slowly. Saki sported the new shined and sharpened tekko-kagi with something similar to his father's silver battle armor and a purple cape. He wore a blank expression on his face but in secret dreaded what he had to do. _

_Meanwhile, the Hamato Clan and all of it's ninjas stood outside, ready for war. Yoshi stood outside wielding his father's katana. He took a deep breath and uncomfortably locked eyes with Saki, who marched forward. _

_The Foot Clan stood at the gates of the Hamato Clan, staring back up at their mortal enemies. Saki stepped forward and walked up the stairs. He stared dead at Yoshi, who walked down to confront his "brother"._

_"You're forcing my hand Saki. We could've done this in a more civil manner but clearly you've made up your mind about how you want to do this." said Yoshi. _

_"What makes you think I wish to do this? I don't want to fight you, but it doesn't mean I won't." _

_"You're going to regret this Saki."_

_"You'll regret it the most." _

_Saki raised his hand and without warning, an array of arrows flew into the air and landed near the ninjas. Yoshi looked up quickly in confusion and Saki went in for a quick slash to end the fight but Yoshi quickly unsheathed the katana and they made a loud clang as their metals met for certainly not the first time and definitely not the last. The brothers went back and forth with their weapons as black and white fought for control all around them. Saki weaved and ducked around a few controlled and quick slashes while slowly walking up the stairs and Yoshi kept his composure as he avoided quick jabs. Yoshi swung for Saki's head, and he ducked and jumped a few steps higher. _

_Now at the top of the stairs, the two brother clash their weapons together numerous times, each bout ending in a draw since they both refuse to make the final shot.  
_

_"Stop this now Saki!" He ceased the fighting and looked his brother in the eyes but who he saw was no longer Hamato Saki. _

_Saki only clenched his fist and tackled Yoshi and they crashed through the dojo doors. He slowly rose to his feet and prepared to fight once again. "Not until the Hamato Clan burns to the ground."_

* * *

_Tang-Shen looked on from the porch and saw in the distance, two brothers fighting to what seemed like the death and hundreds of ninjas clashing. Her eyes water as she covered her mouth. She then ran back inside the house and kissed Miwa on the forehead. _

_"Stay safe, my little angel." She whispered. _

_"I'll stay safe Mommy!" exclaimed Miwa. _

_Shen let out a sad chuckle as a tear rolled down her face. "I love you." She looked at Miwa who was already fast asleep on her bed. She tucked Miwa in and quickly hurried out the house. _

_She ran towards the dojo, praying that Saki or Yoshi hadn't killed each other just yet._

* * *

_Saki slashed at Yoshi once more and he finally landed, creating three new lines of blood on Yoshi's face that quickly dripped. Saki smiled once he saw he drew blood after minutes of standstills and thrusted forward once more but Yoshi saw it coming and avoided the fatal blow before he quickly let the edge of his blade glide across Saki's face, making them instantly even._

_Saki wiped off the blood and sprinted towards Yoshi and he threw numerous kicks and punches that hadn't yet landed. Saki went in for a spinning kick but didn't notice Yoshi was in the middle of one and he was swiftly taken down. He backed up and saw Tang Shen running towards them. _

_"Stop this! Please!" She cried out as she got in the middle of them. Saki got back up and tossed her aside, angering Yoshi. _

_"Don't touch her, you demon!" He went in for what looked like a killing shot but Saki nailed him right in his midsection with a stiff kick before going even deeper with fast punches, causing Yoshi to drop the sword and go down to one knee. He put his finger on his lip and saw red before receiving one more kick to the side of the head, putting him down. _

_Just like that, Yoshi's world was suddenly getting narrower and darker with each blink. He saw Saki standing over him, grinning like a sick and evil man. He got Yoshi up from the ground and put him on his knees but Yoshi was out of it and fell back down._

_"LOOK AT ME, YOU VERMIN!" yelled Saki. "I want to be the last thing you see as you draw your last breath." Saki raised the tekko-kagi and prepared to strike. _

_As Saki's blades descended, Yoshi took one last good look at his brother but suddenly Tang-Shen jumped in front of him and the blades entered her body, staining her white kimono with red._

_"NOOOOOO!" yelled out Yoshi. He quickly jumped up to catch Shen's body before she fell. He back onto his knees and gently rested her on the ground. She was gone. _

_Saki slowly backed up, unsure of what exactly he just did. "Y-Yoshi...I didn't mean to-" Within an instant, Yoshi got up and delivered a crisp right hook, filled with rage and anguish. Saki spit out blood and looked Yoshi dead in the eyes. "That was a mistake." _

_"My only mistake was not ending this sooner than I should've." said Yoshi. He came at Saki with great speed and the two clashed, hand to hand. Yoshi delivered shots that were more emotionally driven while Saki was coordinated. Yoshi stopped for a minute and tried to channel his ki to deliver the final blow but Saki caught the his hand, broke it, and he dug three blades into Yoshi's shoulder. He ripped them out and punched Yoshi relentlessly in the face, causing it to be a bruised and bloody mess. _

_"This is the end of you Yoshi. End of the Hamato Clan. Forever." said Saki as he got Yoshi up once again. _

_"Then let it be an honorable one." _

_Saki stabbed Yoshi in his stomach and drove him into a wall, causing the ceiling to collapse on Yoshi. Saki backed up from the rubble and looked at what he did. He buried his brother. Finally. _

_"You fought with honor Yoshi. I'll never forget you." said Saki with some respect. _

_He walked into a room that seemed to be the Ancient One's quarters. He looked to a closet and tore it down into a led to a small room with a shelf full of memorablilia. _

_It was there, Saki found his birthright. The Kuro Kabuto. He grabbed the helmet and left the room. Saki opened the doors of the dojo and saw the the Foot Clan had decimated the Hamato Clan. Tatsu stood outside and stared at him. _

_"Did you..." _

_"The Hamato Clan is no more. Burn it to the ground." _

_"Saki-"_

_"I WILL NOT BE ADDRESSED AS ORUKU SAKI TO YOU ANY LONGER!" He looked at the Kabuto and put it on, instilling fear and sending a chill down Tatsu's spine. "I am who my father was, and his father before him. I am the Shredder."_

_Tatsu looked at Shredder and he just nodded._

_"NOW BURN IT ALL TO THE GROUND!" he commanded. The entirety of the clan seemed to hear him, since torches were lit and was directed towards the dojo. As the Shredder left, he looked back once more at the Hamato Clan, before leading the Foot Clan away back into the shadows._

* * *

_The rubble slowly rose and crackled before it was rolled off of Yoshi, who was visibly hurt. He let out an loud yell of pain and grabbed his sword and used it as a walking stick, before dragging himself into his father quarters. He saw Saki had already broken into the closet and he chuckled to himself as he walked through. He tore down a shelf before repeatedly punching the wall, causing it to crack. _

_Yoshi smelled smoke and realized the dojo was burning and he was running out of time, so he ran into the wall and ended up breaking it, entering a cave like area. The dojo was built on a cave for reasons like this. Yoshi could barely walk at this point, but he knew it was hopeless. He was going to die there and he had nothing left. He threw the sword down and fell to the hard gravel. He rolled around into the river and let it carry him. _

_As he reached the end of the cave, he realized it was an waterfall and he'd surely die but he was content with it. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Shen as he fell. And then. It was over._

* * *

_"Mother, we cannot keep him in here forever, he's going to die soon!" _

_"Kagome, did you see his wounds? It's not safe!" _

_"Mom, he could put you in danger...and plus, what of the child?"_

_"What of her?"_

_"What if that's his daughter?"_

_"I don't-oh no. He's waking up!"_

* * *

_Yoshi slowly opened his eyes and tried to look around but it hurt, so much. There was pain everywhere. He felt bandages everywhere. He looked up and saw two Asian women, one much older and another his age standing in front of him. They looked sad and he just realized he wasn't home._

_"Where-where am I? Where's Shen! Wher-where's Miwa?"_


End file.
